Darren Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens
NOTE: If you change Jacob's voice to Emma, you will be BLOCKED if you keep changing it! And also, do not change Rivera voice to Zack because it's a girl not a boy! So please stop editing it because they are the wrong voices, UNDERSTAND?! No changing Jacob's voice or Rivera's voice and Vito's voice at all, because Jacob gets Zack's voice, Vito has Eric, and Rivera gets Grace voice because it's a female not a male! I also put gender for the cast because you might UNDERSTAND!! And Jacob, Vito, and Rivera does not get voices cords. And Mrs. Pena does not voices Wise Guy because it's a male voice, and her voice is Veena. SO SERUIOUSLY, STOP EDITING THE CAST AND EVERYTHING!! Do not ignore any warnings and no putting Mom's voice to Kimberly or Dad's to Diesel!!! And Mr. Snuka and Mr. Guardman can't both voice Paul, Mr. Guardman voices Lawrence!! Darren Goes/Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens. Cast/Gender Main Cast *Darren Cartier (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Dad Cartier (voice, Diesel, gender: male) *Mom Cartier (voice, Kimberly, gender: female) Reccuring Cast *Jacob Cameron (voice, Emma, gender: male) *Vito Pampalone (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Rivera Walker (voice, Zack, gender: male *Mr. Sunka (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Mr. Guardman (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Mr. Pena (voice, Wise Guy, gender: male) With More Cast *Box Office Worker (voice, Simon, gender: male) *Theatre Manager (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Vanellope von Schweetz (voice, Ivy, gender: female) *Fix It Felix (voice, Brian, gender: male) *King Candy (voice, Alan, gender: male) *Sergeant Calhoun (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Muppet Girl (voice, Kimberly, gender: female) *Wreck It Ralph (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Pixar Store Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Dreamworks Manager (voice, Paul, gender: male) VHS And DVD Voice *Disney Announcer (voice, Brian Cummings, gender: VHS male) *Dreamworks Announcer (voice, Jim Cummings, gender: DVD male) Epic Voice *Bomba (voice, Zack, gender: male *Mary Katherine (voice, Microsft Mary, gender: female) *Ronin, Nod (voice. Paul And Julie, gender: female and male) *Mandrake (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Queen Tara (voice, Joey, gender: male) *Mub (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Grub And Bufo (voice, Steven And Eric, gender: males) Additional Voices *Buzz (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Woody (voice, Brian: gender: male) *Jessie (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Rex (voice, Paul, gender: male) *Andy (voice, Brian, gender: male) *Luxo Jr (voice, Kayla, gender: female) *ABC Shop Manager: (voice, Paul, gender: male) ABC For Kids Voice *ABC For Kids Bee Buzzing (voice, Microsoft Mike, gender: abc for kids male) Microsoft Sam, Mary, Anna and Scotty Reading Voices *Eric Reading New Zealand Film Commission (voice, Microsoft Sam, gender: read male) *Kimberly Reading New Zealand National Film Unit (voice, Microsoft Mary, gender: read female) *Kate Reading New Zealand On Air (voice, Microsoft Anna, gender: read female) *Brian Reading New Zealand United (voice, Scotty, gender: read male) Mentioned *CJ Porritt (voice, Eric, gender: male, uncredited) Brother Voice *Daniel Carter (voice, Paul, gender: male, uncredited) More Voices *Jamie Bennett: (voice, Kate, gender: female) *Bunny (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Jack Frost (voice, Eric, gender: male) *North: (voice, Brian, gender: male) *Cupcake (voice, Zack, gender: male) *Claude (voice, David, gender: male) *Caleb (voice, Evil Genius, gender: male) *Scar (voice, Eric, gender: male) *Hyenas (voice, Shenzi, Banazi, Ed, gender: males and female) Credits Opening Titles *GoAnimate Pictures and Warner Bros. Animation present *Darren Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp for Troubled Teens End Credits *Directed by: Alvin Hung, Darren *Produced by: Kris Greengrove *Written by: Daniel, Darren *Executive Producer: Steve Oakes *Storyboard: Frans Vischer *Character Design: Jeff Johnson. *Prop Design: David Lee *Location Design: Kurt R. Anderson *Visual Effects Design: Aram Song *Visual Development: Mike Inman *Workbook/Layout: James Beihold *Background: Phillip Phillipson *Supervising Animator: James Baxter *Lead Animator: Anthony DeRosa *Animation: Alvin Hung *Clean-up: Mi Young-Lee *Editor: Sim Evan-Jones *Production Designer: Yarrow Cheney *Art Director: Robh Ruppel *CGI Animation Supervisor: Adam Bruke *CGI Animators: Brad Bird, John Lasseter, Craig Good *Modeling/Texturing: Frank Greeco, Frank Summers *Shading/Compositing: Bob Moyer, Marc Cooper *Lighting: Amy Moran, Jae Kim, Lisa Kim, Michael Sprader *Visual Effects: Jack Prulus *Rendering: Taylor Smith *Production Staff: J.J. Abrams, Steven Spielberg, George Lucas *Post Production Supervisor: Cheryl Murphy *Post Production Staff: Eric Cole, Steve Oakes, Richard Winkler, Frank Welker *Post Production Sound Services by: SKYWALKER SOUND, a Lucasfilm company *Sound Staff - Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom, Re-recording Mixing: Tom Johnson, Gary Summers *Sound Effects Editorial Staff - Sound Effects Editorial Supervisor: Randy Thom *Sound Effects Editorial Staff - Sound Effects Editor: Teresa Eckton *Foley FX Services by: ONE STEP UP *Music Composed by: Alvin Hung, James Newton Howard, Hans Zimmer, John Powell *Music Staff - Orchestrations by: Patrick Doyle, Music Arranged and Produced by: Quincy Jones *Music Staff - Score Recorded by: Frank Wolf, Score Mixed by: Geoff Foster *Music Staff - Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan, Conducted by: James Newton Howard *Score Recorded and Mixed at: SONY PICTURES STUDIOS *Music Preparation Copyright: Booker White *Special Thanks to: GoAnimate, Disney, Pixar Animation Studios, Curious Pictures, Britt Allcroft, Gullane, ABC for Kids, Dreamworks Animation, and Australian Broadcasting Company *Presented in: Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround *Executive in Charge of Production, Curious Pictures: Steve Oakes *© 2013 Warner Bros. Animation, All rights reserved. Transcript *Darren: I'm going to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D. *Box Office Worker: Hello! What would you like to see? *Darren: can I see wreck it Ralph in 3D *Box Office Worker: Okay. Your movie will be in theater 11. *Theatre Manager: The movie will start in 5 minutes. There's popcorn, soda, candy and anything you can buy! DISNEY WRECK-IT RALPH *Vanellope von Schweetz: What's your name? *Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope von Schweetz: Why are your hands so freakishly big? *Wreck-It Ralph: I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? *Fix-It Felix: Ralph abandoned his game! *Wreck-It Ralph: Everything changes, NOW! When did video games become so violent and scary? *King Candy: You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you? You hit a guy, with glasses. That's... that's... well played. *Vanellope von Schweetz: I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called "Hero's Doodie"! *Sergeant Calhoun: It's "make your mommas proud" time! *Wreck-It Ralph: I love my mamma! *Sergeant Calhoun: "Fear" is a four-letter word, ladies! You wanna go peepee and poopoo in your big-boy slacks, keep it to yourself! *Moppet Girl: Where's the Wrecking guy? *Sergeant Calhoun: Who in the holy hot cakes are YOU? *Vanellope von Schweetz: Everyone here says I'm just a mistake... *Wreck-It Ralph: You're a winner! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm a winner... *Wreck-It Ralph: And you're adorable! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm ADORABLE! *Wreck-It Ralph: I flew a spaceship today! *Vanellope von Schweetz: You crashed it. So how'd I do? *Wreck-It Ralph: Uh... well, you almost blew up the whole mountain... *Vanellope von Schweetz: Right, right. That's a good note. *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz: Top shelf! *(90 Minutes Later) *Darren: That was cool. I'm going to get Toy Story 2012 live action direct-to-YouTube movie on VHS. *Manager: Welcome to the Pixar Store. How can I help you? *Darren: Can I get Toy Story on VHS please? *Manager: Sure. Here you go. Have nice day. *Darren: Yay, I got it! I'm going to turn on the GoAnimate TV. *(Darren turns on the GoAnimate TV) *Darren: I'm going to put the Toy Story tape into the VHS Player. The movie is starting. *Announcer: Be sure to join us after the feature for the music video "You've Got A Friend In Me" and special bonus programs, The Making of Toy Story, and Luxo Jr and Tiny Toy. Pixar animated short films. *Announcer: and now, our feature presentation. T H X WALT DISNEY PICTURES P. I. X. A. R ANIMATION STUDIOS WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS A PIXAR ANIMATION STDUIOS FILM JOHN MORRIS as Andy WILLAM SHAWN as Rex JOAN CUSACK as Jessie TOM HANKS as Woody TIM ALLEN as Buzz in TOY STORY REAL TOYS A WALT DISNEY PRODUCTION COLOR BY TECHNICOLOR COPYRIGHT MCMVIII © WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS RCA Sound Recording. IATSE IA *Woody: So Buzz, why are you a stupid beyond? *Buzz: I got my stupid beyond. *Woody: Well, you got a freaking flying thing. *Buzz: Yes. *Buzz: And why are you living in Andy's house? *Jessie: we have a freaking awful feeling that hunticare sandy had stupidly hit towards the stupid Atlantic coast including our stupidest home town in the freaking Flonida *Buzz: oh, that's the stupidest thing I ever seen in the whole world *Jessie: Yes, that we lost Andy"s home our vehicles and everything in our freaking stupid Andy"s home, except the boy andy and the little ugly pig as well *Woody: yes, so that's why we had to live in andy"s home *Buzz: andy"s home, that is andy live *Woody: Hello Ballzuy, you have red nose just like reindeers *Jessie: Don't Worry, Ballzuy, I will fix it no time, does anything of your favourite shows help at all *Buzz: the shows like bear in the big blue house, blues clues, and woody"s roundup *Jessie: good I dear, you ugly bully, lets turn on the TV and the VCR *Buzz: What *Woody: What *Jessie: What *Buzz: Oh No *Woody: Oh No *Jessie: Oh No *Buzz: the TV is not on yet *Woody: Yes *Jessie: Yep, you rich bastard, the VCR Is on now *Woody: I Well Turn On The TV *Buzz: Hello Rex *Rex: hello, I well trun on the tv *Andy: me too, you asswipe *Tricksee: me three *(75 Minutes Later) *("You've Got a Friend in Me" (YouTube Version) song played during the credits) *(After The Movie Ended) Editorial Supervision: Warner Leighton Second Assistant Editors: Luis Alvarez Y Alvarez, Jason Hudak, Elizabeth Thomas, David Suther. Ink And Paint Supervision: Roberta Greutert. Technical Supervision: Frank Pakier Technical Directors: Craig Caton-Largent, Chris Keene. Production Supervision: Howard Hanson. Additional Production Support: Lia Abbate, Andrea Alexander, Leah Allers, Kathy Cavaiola-Hill, Patricia L. Chung, Susan M. Coffer, Maria Gomez Lizardo, Daniela Mazzucato, Mary Jo Boyd-Miller, Melissa Miller, Allyson Mitchell, Colleen Murphy. Assistant Production Accountants: Danielle Boser, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Frank William Knittel Jr., Lisamarie Worley. GoAnimateVision KOADK DD DOLBY. DTS MPAAA #39772 Copyright 2011 MCMVIII © Disney/Pixar Music By: Ted Nichols, Marty Paich. Song "Penaste Amore" Sung By: Louis Prima. Adapted from the novel "Treasure Island" By: Robert Louis Stevenson. ROUGH INBETWEENER Raul Aguirre. *Woody: THAT'S bulls**t. *Buzz: You know what's bulls**t? WALT DISNEY PICTURES CELEBRATING 25 YEARS P · I · X · A · R ANIMATION STUDIOS *(In the Movie, Luxo Jr. went to the Pixar logo and then it saw an "I" standing there, and the lame wants to squeeze it, Luxo Jr. then looks around, and there's no one here, and it turns around, just looking at the camera while the "ANIMATION STUDIOS" faded in, and the whole video was faded out, except the light of the lamp in 2.5 seconds, and the light went off.) *Darren: That was good. I gonna get hairy Maclairy on DVD. *Manager: Welcome to the ABC Shop, how may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Hairy Maclairy on DVD please? *Manager: OK. Here you go, have a nice day. *Darren: Yay I got it! I"m going to change to DVD. *(Darren change VCR into DVD VCR) *Darren: I'm going to put the Hairy MaClairy DVD into the DVD Player. WARNING NEW PEATLES COPYRIGHT AMENDENTS ACT 1996 INDIVIDUALS FACE UP TO FIVE YEARS IMPRISONMENT $50,000 FINE PER OFFENCE CORPORATIONS FACE UP TO $250,000 FINE PER OFFENCE IT IS PROHIBITED TO 1 COPY THIS FILM 2 SELL ON HIRE INFINGING COPES 3 HAVE INFINGING COPES IN YOUR POSSESSION FOR SALE ON HIRE 4 SCREEN THIS DISC IN PUBLIC MUST BE FOR PIRVATE VIEWING ONLY --------------------- \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / ROADSHOW ENTERTAINMENT -------------------------- A VILLAGE ROADSHOW COMPANY HAIRY MACLAIRY G For General Exhibition ABC DVD VIDEO www.abc.com.net.au *We see the ABC logo in the same animation as its video counterpart but now on a black background and moved upward on the screen. The generic DVD logo zooms in underneath it. When the logo finishes, the website URL "www.abc.com.net.au" fades in below underneath it. ABC Apple. Bee. Carrot FOR KIDS Lynley Dodd Productions HAIRY MACLARY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEKS JOSEPH M. SCHENCK presents HAIRY NACLARY in TECHNICOLOR A HAIRY MACLARY COMIC by UB IWERKS A WALT DISNEY PRODUCTION A UNITED ARTISTS PICTURE COLOR BY TECHNICOLOR *Narrator: Chapret 1 *(Devil Reading On TV) ATTENTION HAIRY MACLARY: STOP CALLING RED RIDING HOOD﻿ AN ASSWIPE *Narrator: He Said *Red Riding Hood: Take it easy, Red Riding Hood. Devil is just a crappy guy. Keep. 20%. Cooler. Uh-oh! Tantrum in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO DAMMIT DAMMIT﻿ DAMNIT DAMNIT DEVIL IF YOU CALL THE POLICE AND ARREST ME AGAIN I WILL GET YOU WITH MULTIPLI-TOM YOU BASTARD TALKING ANGELA HATER DEVIL!!!!!!!!!! (BOOM!!!!!) *Twitchy: shut up, you asswipe. This﻿ is DARREN"s Movie, NOT yours. DO YOU WANT TO BE BANNED FROM COMMENTING LIKE ALCHEMISTMUFFIN OR KENTO? Then DEAL WITH IT. *Red Riding Hood"s Granny: Take it easy, Granny. You know he doesn't mean it. Stay. Cool. Uh-Oh! Tantrum. Is. Coming. On. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!﻿ CRAP! THIS IS DARREN"S YOUTUBE MOVIE NOT YOURS AND IF YOU KEEP THIS UP HE WILL BAN YOU DO YOU HEAR ME THIS IS DARREN'S MOVIE IT'S HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS! (BOO-OOOOO-MMMMM!) *(Johann Reading On TV) Attention Red Riding Hood"s Granny: STOP﻿ DISSING DAVEMADSON'S COLOURFUL RINGS! THEY LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL JUST LIKE A RAINBOW! *Bad Shatner: Yes, Me Too Attention Red Riding Hood"s Granny: STOP﻿ DISSING DAVEMADSON'S COLOURFUL RINGS! THEY LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL JUST LIKE A RAINBOW! *Bad Kelley: yes, me three Attention Red Riding Hood"s Granny: STOP﻿ DISSING DAVEMADSON'S COLOURFUL RINGS! THEY LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL JUST LIKE A RAINBOW! *Hansel: Take it easy, Hansel. It's just a typo. Relax. Uh-oh. Tantrum. Coming. On. Now. No No No No No No No No No Dang Dang Dang Dang Crud Crud Crud! Johnann, Bad Shatner And Bad Kelley, I expect letter perfection from you. You hear me?﻿ Perfection! Perfection! Perfection! Perfection! Perfection! Perfection! Perfection! Perfection! explosion Good job. *The Big Bad Wolf: Tantrum in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO SAM YOU KNOW THAT I WANT NO﻿ NAME-CALLING IN THE STUDIO AND YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS HANSEL IS YOU HEAR US YOU BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD BLOCKHEAD!! *BOOM!* Sorry about that, Sam just needs a lesson about the studio. *Boingo The Bunny: Knock knock *Granny: whos there? *Hansel: Hansel The Armeggdon *Big Bad Wolf: Aremeggdon who? *Red Riding Hood: Armeggdon sick and tired of doomsday stories *Johann:﻿ NONONONONONODAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPTHENEXTPERSYOUASSWIPE *Wolf: Since when did Apple take over Screen Gems? *Johann: Apples. *Granny: Today, apples. Tomorrow, oranges. *Red: That apple has a bite taken out of it. *Wolf: Who bit that apple? *Boingo: Don't eat that apple! It's got﻿ worms in it! *Granny: Red bit it. *Red: Don't remind me, Guy. *(face turns green) *Red: Eeeewww! Eeeeeeeewwww! *(barfs). OMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! *(After the movie) Writer Lynley Dodd Narrator Voice Miranda Harcourt Cleanup artist (1995) Kristin Wright Director Paul Frizzell Producer Shaun Bell DD DOLBY Copyright © New Zealand On Air All Rights Reversed New Zealand Film Commission New Zealand National Film Unit New Zealand United New Zealand On Air HAIRY MACLAIRY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEKS *Darren: That was good. I'm going to get Rise Of The Guardians on DVD *Manager: Welcome to the Dreamworks Store, How may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Rise Of The Guardians on DVD please? *Manager: Sure, here you go. *Darren: Yay I got it, Now I have it, I'm going to leave Hairy MaClairy into the DVD case. Now that my Hairy MaClairy is in the DVD case, I'm gonna put Rise Of The Guardians in the DVD player. D R E A M W O R K S --------SKG-------- COMING TO THEATERS THE CROODS 2 THE CAVE ESCAPE COMING 2015 RISE OF THE GUARDIANS PLAY MOVIE SCENE SELECTION BONUS FEATURES SET UP SNEAK PEEKS ALL FILMS AND PROMOTIONS MAY NOT BE AVAILABLE IN ALL TERRITORIES D R E A M W O R K S --------SKG-------- PARAMOUNT 100th Anniversary ---------------- A VIACOM COMPANY NICKELODEON MOVIES DREAMWORKS ANIMATION PARAMOUNT PICTURES AND NICKLODEON MOVIES PRESENTS RISE OF THE GUARDIANS 2 OF THE GUARDIANS A DREAMWORKS PRODUCTION COLOR BY TECHNICOLOR Copyright © MCMVIII Dreamworks Pictures RCA Sound Recording. IATSE-IA *Jamie Bennett: Hello *Bunny: Hello *Jack Frost: Hello *North: Hello *Cupcake: Hello *Claude: Hello *Caleb: Hello *Jamie Bennett: Asswipe *Bunny: Sonofabitch *Jack Frost: Bastard *North: Darn, Crap *Cupcake: Dammit, F**king, S**t *Claude: Crashsk, Sonofabitchser, Roolm *Caleb: ZILTH *(After the DVD ended) *Jamie: Now Look What Happen, The "S" crashed *North: Looks Like I Made A Mess Out Of Things Again *Caleb: I Agree, An "S Mess" *Jamie: Do You Think We Can Fix It, Jack Frost *Jack Frost: As Soon We Can Get Some Glue, Cupcake *Cupcake: Dont Worry About It, North, No Matter What Happen, I still Love you *North: And I Still Love You, Cupcake *Claude: And I Believe Jamie"s Right When He Said We Should Came Down This Langauges In This Videos *Jamie Bennett: I Agree, Claude, The Many Angry Motion Have Been Completed Niced Their Kids Picking Up Bad Things From These Videos *Jack Frost: Even Though These Videos Well Never Daughter With Kids In Mind *Caleb: So As We Close This Movie, We Present To You A List Of Words Well Not Be Used Again In A Dreamworks Movie *Jamie Bennett: These Are The Words Not To Be Used Again In A Dreamwoks Film *Jamie Bennett: A**wipe *Bunny: Sonofa****h *Jack Frost: B*****d *North: D**n, C**p *Cupcake: D****t, F*****g, S**t *Claude: C*****k, S*************r, R***m *Caleb: ZILTH *Bunny: "Zilth" *Cupcake: Get Out, Bunny, Out Out Out Out Out *North: A Thousard Bummers, I mean keep the movie running *Claude: This Door Is Alarmed *Caleb: What Alarmed it, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Bunny: Fork And Knife, Spoon, 200 Kilometres *Cupcake: Now That An Impossible Dinner, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Jamie Bennett: Gracie United Church, Church Parking Only, Violaters Well Be Backtized, *Jack Frost: Anyone Not Of This Denotation Who Parks Here Prepare To Be Covered, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASOISOISOISOIROFLROFLROFLROFL *(RAZ PLAYS) *Jamie Bennett: Did You Just Raz Me *North: Nobobys Razing You, Jamie *Caleb: That Buzzer Means That time Is up *Cupcake: You RoflCoper Is ready, Jamie *Jamie Bennett: Allaboard We Taking Off, SOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOISOI *Caleb: Rise Of The Guardians Is Brought To You By The Fear God Power Lifing Time, For Faith Bassed Impossible By, Fear God *Bunny: Fear Me *Jamie Bennett: Down Fear Me Down For Me, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *(SOCK) *Santa Claus: EIEIEI YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI *Jamie Benmett: Good Bye *Bunny: Good Bye *Jack Frost: Good Bye *North: Good Bye *Cupcake: Good Bye *Claude: Good Bye *Caleb: Good Bye THE END A DREWAMWORKS PRODUCTION *Darren: That was good. *Darren: I gonna get wreck it Ralph on DVD *Manager: welcome to the disney store, may I help you *Darren: Can I get wreck it Ralph on DVD *Manager: here you go have a nice day *Darren: yay I got it, I gonna leave rise of the Guadians into the DVD case. Now that my rise of the guardians is in the DVD case. I gonna put wreck it Ralph into the DVD player *Ralph: I gonna wreck it *Felix: I can fix it *Ralph: I don't what to be the bad guy *Felix: 100, 300, 500, 1,000 *Ralph: YOU FIXED IT *Ralph: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Ralph: I can't believe I got been bad *Felix: Warens, do you know like this *Warens: yes felix I really like this *(100 Minutes later) *Darren: that was good *Darren: I Gonna get the lion king 2 disc special edition on DVD *Manager: Welcome To the Disney store. May I help you, what s you name *Darren: My name is, em, Darren, Can I get the lion king 2 disc special edition on DVD please? *Manager: Here you go, have I lovely nice day. *Darren: Yay I got it, now that I have it, I gonna leave wreck it Ralph in the DVD case, now that my wreck it Ralph DVD is in the DVD case, I gonna put the lion king Disc into the DVD player, I gonna watch the song could "be prepend" *Scar: I know that your powers of retention, Are as wet as a warthog's backside, But thick as you are, pay attention, My words are a matter of pride, It's clear from your vacant expressions, The lights are not all on upstairs, But we're talking kings and successions, Even you can't be caught unawares, So prepare for a chance of a lifetime, Be prepared for sensational news, A shining new era, Is tiptoeing nearer, And where do we feature?, Just listen to teacher, I know it sounds sordid, But you'll be rewarded, When at last I am given my dues, And injustice deliciously squared, be prepared! *Banazi: Yeah be prepared, well be prepared... for what? *Scar: For the death of the king! *Banzai: Why? is he sick? *Scar: No, fool, we're going to kill him. And Simba, too. *Shenzi: Great idea. Who needs a king? *Banazo, Shenzi: No king, no king, la-la la-la la la *Scar: Idiots! There will be a king! *Banazi: Hey, but you said... *Scar: I will be king. Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! *Banzai, Shenzi: Yeah, all right! Long live the king! *Banzai, Shenzi: Long live the king! Long live the king!. *Banazi, Shenzi, Ed: It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all-time adored. *Scar: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected... To take certain duties on board, The future is littered with prizes, And though I'm the main addressee, The point that I must emphasize is, You won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century, Be prepared for the murkiest scam, Meticulous planning, Tenacity spanning, Decades of denial, Is simply why I'll, Be king undisputed, Respected, saluted, And seen for the wonder I am, Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared, Be prepared *Shenzi, Banazi, Ed: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared, Be prepared! *Darren: That was a good song *Darren: I gonna go to the movies and see epic in 3D *Box Office Worker: Hello Again! What would you like to see? *Darren: can I see epic in 3D *Box Office Worker: Okay. Your movie will be in theater 11. *Theatre Manager: Please make sure to turn on any electronic devices before the movie starts. The movie will begin in 3...2...1... 20TH CENTURY FOX EPIC *Bomba: Just because you haven't seen something doesn't mean it's not there. *Mary Katherine: Who are you people? *Ronin: We are the Leafmen, protectors of the forest. *Mandrake: I'm going to destroy the forest. But I'm only going to do it once, so try to pay attention. *Mary Katherine: I'm not from this world. *Nod: What happened? You got shrunk? *Mary Katherine: Yes! *Nod: Seriously? *Ronin: It's been a weird day for everybody. *Queen Tara: You're here for a reason. Sometimes the connections aren't clear, but they're always there. *Ronin: If our world dies, your world will die too. *Nod: C'mon! You're with us now. *Mandrake: The forest belongs to the darkness. *Mandrake: You just can't stop the rot. *Mub: Ugly says what? *Mandrake: What? *Mub: Nothing. *Mary Katherine: My dad always told me stories about a hidden world. Where brave warriors watch over and protect us. *Mary Katherine: Dad? I had the most messed up dream. There were talking slugs and tiny little soldiers and- *Grub: Hello! *Mary Katherine: Aw, man! *Bufo: Oh look, it's Ronin. Defender of the weak, pooper of parties. *Bomba: I have to find my daughter! *Nod: This guy's been crashing around the forest for years. *Mary Katherine: He's my dad! *Ronin: You're kidding. *Ronin: You're not kidding. *(100 Minutes Later) *Darren: that was great *Darren: I gonna make a YouTube copyright *What is the issue? *Copyright Infringement Notification *O Inappropriate Content (nudity, violence, etc) *O I appear in this video without permission *O Abuse/Harrassment (someone is attacking me) *O Privacy (someone is using my image) *O Trademake Infringement (someone is using my trademark) *O Copyright Infringement (someone copied my creation) *O Other Legal Issue *(After the copyright Is made) *Darren: There, I gonna watch Love it or List it. *Darren: That was Good. *Mom: Did I hear you Watch Love it or List it, Let me See. *Darren:(shocked) Oh, Shoot! *Dad: (angrily) Darren, how dare you go to the movies and get Toy Story: Real Toys 2012 on VHS and get Hairy Maclairy on DVD and get rise of the guardians of the guardians on dvd and get wreck it ralph on dvd and get the lion king 2 disc special edtion and make a youtube copyright infringement and watch love it or list it while your grounded, That's It, you are in big big big big big big big big big big big big trouble! *Mom: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded! *Mr. Snuka: That's it! *Mr. Guardman: That's it! *Darren: But I'm so fliping sorry! *Mr. Pena: Oh, sorry doesn't stupidly cut it, I will give you a lot of shitty timeouts! *Mr. Snuka: And I will keep f**king expelling you! *Mr. Guardman: And I will keep giving you f**kin detentions! *Mom: And we will make you wear nappies and make CJ Porrit slap You for 209909 infinity times! *Dad: And oh, and your van is waiting for you right now, and I am putting your vhs and DVDs in your f**king closet! *''(Darren walks to summer military camp for troubled teens.)'' *Darren: Why are you guys here? *Jacob: I was here because I got grounded for going on the computer when my stupid parents said no computer. *Vito: Yeah, me too, I got grounded because I went to the movies without our permission. *Rivera: Yeah, Me three, I was making a YouTube account, but my Dad said no and closed my account and I got grounded. What about you? *Darren: I went to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D, got Toy Story on VHS at the Pixar store and got Hairy MaClairy on DVD at the ABC shop, and got Rise Of The Guardians on DVD at the dreamworks store and get wreck it ralph on dvd at the disney store and get the lion king 2 disc special edtion at the disney store and see epic in 3D and make a YouTube copyright infringement and watch love it or list it. (shocked) Oh my f**king f**goty freaking gosh, wait, it's stupid Mr. Pena! *Mr. Pena: Now everyone, I don't want to hear bad swear words like F**king, Stupid, Boring, Crap, Idiot, Dammit, S**t, Furball, Bitch, Sonofabitch, Asswipe, Bastard, Fatso, Fat, Darn, Freaking, B**ls, Suck, Poop, Poo, Pee, Wee, Smoke, Smog, B**l, Bulls**t, Dick, Dickhead, Raterded, Ass, Asshole, Alcahole, Fatstupidking, Faking Die, Dead, Dear, Kick, Flood, or Sorry at all. Only Guilty, hipster, and nerd at all! Now drop and give me 20 jumping jacks, and no crying, no dreaming about CJ, no tapping, no swearing, no kicking, no pushing, no chewing gum, no texting, no name calling, no talking on any of your phones, no fighting, no watching movies, no bathroom breaks, no listening to music, no sneaking out of military camp, no playing games, and no playing computer. Trivia *Darren's Mom and Mr. Pena mentioned CJ Porritt. *This episode is more than 2 minutes. *Darren, Jacob, Vito, and Rivera got sent to summer military camp for 20 years and stay in the camp for all day. Category:Episodes Category:Films directed by Ryan Green Category:Grounded Videos Category:Longest Episodes